robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Death
Team Death was a team from Robot Wars. They fought in four wars with four heavyweight robots; Piece De Resistance which fought in the Second Wars, Death Warmed Up in the Third Wars, Immortalis in the Fifth Wars, and Metalis in the Seventh Wars. The team also failed to qualify for the Sixth Wars with Devil Rider. Despite fighting in four series, none of Team Death's entries made it past the first round, apart from Piece De Resistance which then went out in the Trial. The team did not enter the rebooted series, although Colin Scott's robot Chimera was rebuilt and entered into the Series 8 by a new team, who also competed in Series 9 with Chimera2. Team Death also remain active in the modern live circuit. The Team The team captain was Colin Scott, a market stall worker from West Yorkshire, who was the only team member present in all of the teams appearances. He was originally joined by his sister Julie and Bryan Newcombe. Together, they entered Piece De Resistance. However, after deciding not to enter Series 4, Colin Scott was joined by Stephen Keating and his son, who were on the teams for Immortalis and Metalis' appearances. Robots Piece da Resistance.jpg|Piece De Resistance Death warmed up.jpg|Death Warmed Up Immortalis mag.png|Immortalis in Series 5 Metalis.jpg|Metalis Celestial Terror.JPG|Immortalis as Celestial Terror at Techno Games TeamDeathNewRobot2017.jpg|Mean Machine in 2017 TeamDeathNewRobot2017above.jpg|Mean Machine from above TeamDeathNewRobotColinScott.jpg|Team member Adam with Mean Machine during an early stage of the build Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 3 NOTE: Piece de Resistance's Trial elimination is not considered a loss Series Record Although Team Death did not enter Series 8, Colin Scott's creation, Chimera, competed under ownership of a new team, having been rebuilt. A new version, Chimera2, also competed in Series 9. Outside Robot Wars The team also entered Techno Games, entering a disarmed Immortalis as Celestial Terror in the Football tournament, and a robot named Devil Rider in the Sumo tournament, which lost its only match in a close pushing match against Hellbent. When Robot Wars entered its 12-year hiatus, team captain Colin Scott built a robot called Chimera, a thwackbot which he entered in FRA competitions. Scott originally retired the robot around 2006, but he restored Chimera several years later and competed in the 2011 UK Championships at The O2 Arena, losing in Round 1 to Thor and Tiberius 4. In March 2012, Chimera was sold on to Tony Smith of Team Scar, who also own Robot Wars veterans Scar and Eric. In 2015, Chimera was sold to Team 53 and rebuilt by team captain Jordan Mann. Chimera would later compete in Series 8 and 9. In 2017, Colin Scott announced he was planning to build a new heavyweight robothttp://www.fightingrobots.co.uk/threads/13579-team-death-new-heavyweight. Team Death, consisting of Colin Scott and new team member Adam Taylor, went on to complete their new heavyweight machine named Mean Machine in 2018, armed with rotating teeth used to clamp other robots. It competed at the Robots Live! event in Grantham, held in the second half of 2018, and returned to the same event in June 2019, where it was thrown out of the arena by Iron-Awe 8 in its competition fight after losing a chain to its wheel. Team Death also began competing in featherweight events from 2018 onward. They entered the Robodojo featherweight events in November 2018 and January 2019, with robots including an industrial thwackbot design named Chimera's Revenge, and No Imagination, a large HDPE wedge armed with a spatula. These robots were largely unsuccessful in terms of victories, but fought a large number of fights in a short space of time. In March 2019 for the next Robodojo event, No Imagination was rebranded to become the newest version of Piece De Resistance, with Chimera's Revenge also competing, with improved drive and new silver colours. Both robots were unable to collect a victory across their eight combined battles. In May 2019, Team Death completed another new featherweight robot, Barnsley Bruiser, capable of running alongside Piece De Resistance and Chimera's Revenge in competition. The new robot was another sit-and-spin design, adorned by a rubber mascot which Colin Scott describes as 'his own face'. Barnsley Bruiser entered the May 2019 Robodojo event alongside Piece De Resistance, and fought against Luna-tic, Barghest, Forge Master 2 and BAW 2, winning the fourth battle against BAW 2 despite losing the opening three fights. At July 2019's Robodojo, Colin Scott repainted Chimera's Revenge to use a Futurama-themed design, named Danger UXB (Un-explored Bender), winning a fight against BOB 3 despite losing its other three battles. Barnsley Bruiser also competed, winning against Reaver which drove off the side of the arena, despite again losing its other three battles. References Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in Techno Games